


Altar The Speed

by MEIXIU



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEIXIU/pseuds/MEIXIU
Summary: How Victor managed to convince the rest of the staff to go with his whims is beyond anyone's guesses. Yuuri is confused, Phichit is filming it all, Christophe is best man and the crowd at the Exhibition Gala are sobbing from happiness. What.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What.

As the final notes of the song begins to fade, Victor and Yuuri take their final pose similar to how the original free skate program had ended but now with Yuuri's arm actually holding unto Victor's neck instead of empty air. Their faces were agonizingly close and they were both slightly out of breath, given the intensity level of their dance itself. 

They were met with applause - very loud, enthusiastic, almost ear-splitting applause and cheers - and were showered with stuffed toys and flowers of varying kinds, shapes and sizes. Yuuri eventually pulls away to smile at Victor, which was returned, before they addressed the crowd. Their hands clasped around the other's while their free hand waved to the audience. This gesture was met with even more fervour. 

Victor lets go of Yuuri's hand and winks at him when the other man gives him a questioning look. Victor gestures for him to stay where he was while he glides a few ways away from Yuuri to pick up a gorgeous bouquet of blue roses and then skates back to Yuuri's side to hand it to him. 

"Um, the staff could have just gotten it for us." Yuuri looks around but is surprised not to find the usual girls skating around, picking up the flowers so that the next skater, which was to be the gold medalist, can skate safely. Come to think of it, why hasn't Morooka or Oda commentated on anything? 

"Not right now." Victor says casually. "For now, however, we'll need it for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" The medal ceremony was yesterday, Yuuri would have pointed out but confusion was making it difficult to say anything. 

Suddenly, they were joined by others though it was not the litany of event staff to pick up the objects that littered the rink. Instead, it was Phichit andv Christophe, who were both wearing rather fancy three-piece suits that would be very difficult to skate with since the material that the suits were made of wasn't flexible for doing jumps or spins and then was closely followed by an an unfamiliar man in white robes that looked suspiciously like soutane, worn my clergymen of a lot of churches, including Roman Catholic, with a stole hanging over their shoulders. 

Wait. 

"Victor, what is going on?" Yuuri can't help but look at the other man with complete disbelief. 

"Gold medal or not, Yuuri, I love you too much to want to wait until you win gold at the Worlds Championship." Victor says blithely, smiling wide before pulling Yuuri in closer as they were joined by the three newcomers. The sudden declaration of love and then the arrival of three people he didn't expect overwhelmed Yuuri into stunned silence; he was almost rendered catatonic. The crowd seemed to have gone dead quiet too as confusion ran amok throughout the entire stadium until comprehension dawned on them again when Morooka and Oda finally say something to give the situation some context. 

"It seems that Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki intend to exchange marital vows!"

Oh. _Oh._  Wait. Why is the hell are both Oda and Morooka so casual about this?

"God, Victor, you always do things at your own pace." Christophe said, skating close to clap Victor on the shoulder while smiling mischievously. "Then again, I'm happy that you're settling down with someone so... exciting. The staff even agreed to let you use the closing banquet as your reception party. Bless them and their submissiveness towards your whims."

"Which means we have the approval to recreate last year's GPF, which I sadly didn't go to to witness the epicness of." Phichit happily exclaims, also clapping Yuuri on the shoulder. Yuuri lets out a strangled noise that was meant to say _what the actual ever-loving hell is going on_ but instead, it sounded like he just got punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of him. 

"Oh, love, isn't this exciting?" Victor coos, reaching out to lovingly caress Yuuri's cheek, which was hot to the touch as the realization has really dawned on Yuuri and know that the situation was anything but a weird fever dream and was really, really happening. 

"...When did you get a marriage license?"

"Oh, money can get you things easily, Yuuri." Chris says knowingly. "The priest himself had to be paid to do this since tradition usually dictates that any wedding in the Roman Catholic church dictates that it needs to happen within a place of worship, namely a church."

"Yawn-o-rama, Chris. We did not need a crash course in roman catholic rules." Phichit says playfully. "Besides, this is more unique and interesting. A wedding on ice is definitely what the internet is asking for." Phichit lets go of Yuuri's shoulder and then skates backwards, only to kneel down and then pull out his camera phone so the can film the whole damn thing more intimately than any live television cameras can. 

Wait. This was on live television. They were in a live event. 

"My parents." Yuuri breathed. 

"Oh, I've had their blessings for a while now." Victor says. "Hiroko even told me that you already used to write my last name to hyphenate with yours-"

Yuuri let out a scream and hastily tries to skate away in embarrassment but Victor's grip was strong and Chris is not about to let the other groom pull a Julia Roberts on his own wedding day. That is to say, pull a runaway "bride" stunt. Yuuri is forced back to standing next to Victor, now with Chris holding onto his shoulders since Victor had a grip around his waist and the audience was eating everything up like candy. 

The priest somehow had a microphone earpiece which allowed for him to begin the ceremony with the usual spiel. He cut right to the chase too, as he was already asking Victor if he was taking Yuuri as his beloved husband; to have and to hold, to cherish and love for as long as they both shall live which Victor replies with an enthusiastic I do. The audience begins to clap and Yuuri swears he can see people already crying from the corner of his eye. 

"Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Victor Nikiforov as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; to cherish and love for as long as you both shall live?"

Yuuri opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. It was only after a lot of effort did he manage to let out a very high pitched yes in his own native tongue and the cheers of the audience almost pierced his ears. Victor was so ecstatic, he pulled Yuuri in close by his chest, making Chris let go of his shoulders, and pulled their chests flush together. Yuuri has never seen Victor this happy; cheeks slightly pink and with tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

It took some time for Yuuri to realize that his cheeks were hurting from smiling so much too. 

"Then I declare you husbands for life. You may now kiss-"

Victor dips Yuuri low and Yuuri's arms instinctively wrap themselves around Victor's neck and shoulders to hold himself and then they kissed fervently, with Yuuri pulling in Victor closer and Victor not protesting and holding him even closer too. The music in the background was Richard Wagner's Bridal Chorus, from Act Three of his 1850 opera, Lohengrin. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki!" Oda and Morooka announce once Chris decides to be the straight-man in the situation (not literally) and pull the happy couple apart so they can stand upright and address the crowd and exit the ice, finally. 

* * *

Phichit posts the entire video on his Instagram, for those who missed the international news coverage and the live broadcast, somehow. 

Internet: Dead

Victuuri Shippers: Crying

Millions of Victor's Fans: Heartbroken 

Phichit ascends to a higher plane of existence within the Victuuri cult. 

**Author's Note:**

> What.


End file.
